Nankatsu SC
This article is about the Nankatsu city selection team. For the elementary soccer club, see Nankatsu elementary school. Profile Nankatsu SC (Selection Team) is a fictional team of the Captain Tsubasa series from the best players of Nankatsu City school clubs. Description Nankatsu SC consists of grade school players among the schools in the Nankatsu city: Nankatsu elementary, Shutetsu institute, Nishigaoka, Yamabuki and Mizukoshi, who were selected for the entrance exams. At first, the captain is Genzo Wakabayashi from Shutetsu, but he is injured from an accident on a friendly match against Mizukoshi and later on his efforts with Shimizu FC in a preliminary group match of the Shizuoka region tournament and, from that moment on, Tsubasa Ozora from Nankatsu elementary, the star of the team, became the captain, and he demonstrated a great leadership in leading the team to win the National Juveniles Tournament cup against fierce opponents such as Hanawa FC, Musashi FC and Meiwa FC. They struggled in playing from behind, as shown against Shimada FC when they struggled to play without Tsubasa's help and tried too hard to shoot over the Shimada defensive wall. As shown in the 2018 version, their default formation is a variation of 4-3-3 (1 (sweeper)-3-2 CM-1 AM-2 wingers, with Tsubasa as center-forward). They have also shown that they play poorly in the rain, only when they utilized their aerial abilities that negated the effects of the wet pitch. Results '6th Yomiuri Land - National juveniles tournament' Shizuoka prefecture tournament *○ Nankatsu SC 7 - 0 Fuji FC ● (Tsubasa scored a 1st half time hat-trick) *○ Nankatsu SC 10 - 0 Ikawa SC ● *○ Nankatsu SC 11 - 0 Kakegawa FC ● *○ Nankatsu SC 8 - 0 Hatsukura SS ● *○ Nankatsu SC 9 - 0 Nakano FC ● *''Quarterfinal'' ○ Nankatsu SC 7 - 0 Hamana FC ● *''Semifinal'' ○ Nankatsu SC 3 - 2 Shimada SC ● *''Final'' ○ Nankatsu SC 3 - 0 Shimizu FC ● Final tournament Group stage *● Nankatsu SC 6 - 7 Meiwa FC ○ *○ Nankatsu SC 9 - 0 Ossu SS ● *○ Nankatsu SC 8 - 0 Kitayama ● *○ Nankatsu SC 7 - 0 Shimabara ● *○ Nankatsu SC 3 - 2 Hanawa FC ● Knockout stage *○ Nankatsu SC 5 - 1 Naniwa FC ● *''Quarterfinal'' ○ Nankatsu SC 7 - 0 Shinjou FC ● *''Semifinal'' ○ Nankatsu SC 5 - 4 Musashi FC ● *''Final'' ○ Nankatsu SC 4 - 2 Meiwa FC ● (aet) '8th Yomiuri Land - National juveniles tournament' *''Final'' ○ Nankatsu SC defeated Meiwa FCTakeshi Sawada was the captain for this rival squad. ● Squad '6th Yomiuri Land - National juveniles tournament' | valign=top | | valign=top | | valign=top | |} *Coach Tadashi Shiroyama *Assistant Coach Mizuno Other well-known players '8th Yomiuri Land - National juveniles tournament' *GK ?? Isamu Ichijo *FW ?? Shun Nitta Next Generation'As seen in Golden-23 / Rising Sun arcs. *FW ?? Daichi Ozora Gallery |-|CT= Nitta - National Juveniles Championship V1.jpg|Shun Nitta as National juveniles champion Tsubasa - National Juveniles Championship V1.jpg|Tsubasa as National juveniles champion Golden Combi - Twin Shot (Nankatsu).jpg|Nankatsu's Golden Combi |-|J= Nankatsu.jpg|Nankatsu SC (CTJ) Nankatsu_SC_finals_(CTJ).jpg|Nankatsu in the Finals (CTJ) Captain Tsubasa J banner.jpg|Nankatsu SC (CTJ) |-|2001= Nankatsu SC (2002).jpg|Nankatsu SC (Road to 2002) |-|2018= Nankatsu SC (2018) 2.jpg|Nankatsu SC selected players Genzo Wakabayashi Anime 2018.jpg|SGGK Wakabayashi Trivia * In Spanish, Nankatsu was named '"Niupi" for Latin America and "New Team" for Spain. * As for series, before Tsubasa became a pro, he had lost only one game in his whole life, on the tournament against Meiwa FC on the opening match. Meiwa won 7:6 in a last second decisive shot from midfielder Takeshi. Notes de:Nankatsu SC Category:School teams Category:Teams